Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 April 2018
00:04:46 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 00:05:37 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 03:26:22 -!- Johnpals has joined Special:Chat 03:27:05 -!- Johnpals has left Special:Chat 05:04:29 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:16:57 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:27:10 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:27:49 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:38:37 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 08:23:58 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:24:55 -!- Ramshacklegurl has joined Special:Chat 08:25:08 Hello 08:25:17 Hi 08:29:09 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 08:29:11 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 09:03:30 -!- Epicdestiny has joined Special:Chat 09:03:57 Hi 09:04:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:04:55 Hello 09:07:18 -!- Epicdestiny has joined Special:Chat 09:11:05 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 09:11:12 Hey 09:11:28 Hi 09:11:46 How's it going? 09:12:06 okay I guess 09:14:47 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 09:15:53 -!- Epicdestiny has left Special:Chat 10:01:33 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 10:03:52 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:11:54 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 11:25:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:35:28 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 11:36:19 -!- Lucy0913 has joined Special:Chat 11:36:52 Hi 11:36:59 -!- Lucy0913 has left Special:Chat 11:37:48 -!- Yen ladybug has joined Special:Chat 11:38:15 O/ 11:42:47 -!- Yen ladybug has left Special:Chat 12:28:50 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:02 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 13:16:03 -!- Vikyi has joined Special:Chat 13:16:45 -!- Vikyi has left Special:Chat 14:01:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:01:15 hey 14:01:23 Heyo 14:02:01 just got finished with my state test for the day at school, since state testing is going on this week and next week 14:07:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:07:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:51:32 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 14:52:02 Hello (peacock icon)! 14:54:16 hey Dan 14:56:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:01:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:01:41 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:02:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:11:53 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 15:13:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:13:40 How is everyone (miraculous wheel)! 15:14:39 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:22:03 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:23:05 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:26:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:26:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:50:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:57:39 -!- Vikyi has joined Special:Chat 15:58:11 -!- Vikyi has left Special:Chat 16:07:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:22:18 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 16:25:45 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 16:26:46 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 16:45:34 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:50:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:52:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:46 -!- GraceGamerGirl has joined Special:Chat 16:56:25 -!- Tayvione2007 has joined Special:Chat 17:00:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:00:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:00:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:01:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:06:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:11:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:12:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:18:26 O 17:20:22 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:20:26 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:20:37 Hi! 17:21:03 Heyaa 17:21:19 How are you! 17:23:02 hey Dan 17:23:29 I'm alright thanks for asking 17:23:34 Hello! 17:23:36 How about yourself? 17:23:45 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 17:23:46 I’m fine! 17:24:52 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:24:55 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:26:16 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:29:02 -!- Lyrenoir has joined Special:Chat 17:29:06 hey~! 17:29:38 hii 17:29:50 hey Lyrenoir 17:31:16 -!- GraceGamerGirl has joined Special:Chat 17:31:16 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:31:28 how are you? 17:31:55 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:32:11 hi guys 17:32:28 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:32:31 how are you 17:32:32 hey Jally 17:32:35 wb Dan 17:32:52 I want to ask you a question 17:33:15 -!- GraceGamerGirl has joined Special:Chat 17:33:20 Do you know when the presentation of the episode 14 17:33:34 It's coming out this Saturday! 17:33:37 Syren 17:33:45 I'm still waiting for Troublemaker aha, I'm so excited 17:34:05 Hi, everyone! 17:34:07 Awesome Thanks I'm really excited 17:34:30 hi GraceGamerGirl 17:34:46 yo 17:34:54 Hi, Jallybug. I'm excited for the new episode too! 17:34:59 hey Grace 17:35:06 GraceGamerGirl me too 17:35:11 Hi, Falco! 17:35:30 I will watch the new episode, though I haven't watched much of the show 17:35:35 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:35:44 Hi! 17:35:53 Dancape hi 17:35:55 I'm a little more excited for Troublemaker. It's about time Adrien learns about Marinette's feelings! 17:36:10 I'm really excited about the episode 17:36:38 Don't worry, Falco. You'll have time to watch a few episodes before the new episode. 17:36:53 I'm really excited 17:37:02 Yeah, me too Jally. 17:37:03 Same (akumatization mask) 17:37:17 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:38:12 okay 17:38:24 I think I will have a heart attack if I see the whole episode 17:38:36 I'll watch more episodes before the new episode airs, so I can be caught up on the show 17:39:01 though I have the new episode of RuPaul's Drag Race to watch on Thursday 17:39:51 That sounds good. 17:39:59 Saturday I have a great holiday I will be able to watch the episode 17:40:18 ������ 17:40:33 (cool) 17:40:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:41:03 It's coming out Saturday? Are you sure? I got my hopes up the last time and was pretty disappointed. 17:41:34 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:41:56 at any hour will show the episode 17:42:17 on Saturday (heart) 17:42:48 I'll expect it, but I won't get my hopes up too much. 17:43:20 GraceGamerGirl Do not be sad 17:43:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:35 (content) 17:44:31 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:38 I'll try not to :) 17:44:44 Hey 17:44:46 But now where did he goFalcoLombardi99 17:44:56 CrazyCamie456 hi 17:45:23 CrazyCamie456 how are you 17:45:34 I'm alright, you? 17:45:44 im fine 17:46:29 CrazyCamie456 Are you excited about the new episode 17:47:41 What is your favorite episode of Season 2 so far? 17:48:16 Siren you mean? I've been excited since it was supposed to air. 17:48:20 GraceGamerGirl It's the second episode because it's romantic 17:49:16 CrazyCamie456 I do not mean you are excited to see the new episode Or not excited 17:50:08 Despair Bear? 17:50:24 Nice 17:50:25 I'm excited, we might get to see Fu's full transformation. 17:50:28 Hey Robyn 17:50:35 GraceGamerGirl yes Despair Bear 17:50:43 Hi Robyn 17:51:24 CrazyCamie456 Yes and I am also for that 17:52:17 Excited to see Mr Fu 17:52:36 (blush) (blush) 17:52:51 I liked that episode too. It has one of my favorite animations in the series. 17:53:40 I also wonder how Ladybug and Cat Noir will get their powers. Looks like they would have to drink some sort of potion or something. 17:53:51 miraculous It's the best program for me Right GraceGamerGirl 17:54:22 I'm still watching season 1 currently before I start watching season 2 17:54:51 FalcoLombardi99 I wish you a pleasant viewing 17:55:21 hi Camie, Jally 17:55:27 how're you both? 17:55:52 hi Robyn Grayson how're you im fine and you 17:57:04 I'm alright 17:58:57 Glad to hear 17:59:01 Now I must go. I must study goodbye 17:59:02 I'm doing decent myself 17:59:04 o/ 17:59:05 Farewell 17:59:20 Miraculous Ladybug is kinda the only cartoon I'm watching currently 17:59:22 wish me luck 17:59:24 Gl 17:59:34 (heart) (fingers crossed) 18:00:29 bye everyone 18:01:19 o/ 18:01:43 \o 18:01:45 cya Jally 18:01:54 bye FalcoLombardi99 18:03:05 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:04:48 I'm gonna go too, I should really be studying. 18:06:42 o/ 18:11:18 -!- Lyrenoir has left Special:Chat 18:11:26 -!- Cat Noir's Pawse has joined Special:Chat 18:12:07 -!- Cat Noir's Pawse has left Special:Chat 18:16:51 -!- Kitty.kitty has joined Special:Chat 18:17:16 hey Kitty 18:17:23 heyy 18:17:39 -!- Kitty.kitty has joined Special:Chat 18:18:18 -!- Kitty.kitty has left Special:Chat 18:18:20 -!- Kitty.kitty has joined Special:Chat 18:18:44 how are you? 18:19:02 fine and you? 18:19:10 o/ 18:19:19 I'm good 18:20:37 -!- Lisa tv has joined Special:Chat 18:21:38 where are you from ?? 18:21:55 Hi, I am a sister jally 18:22:03 hi 18:22:16 I'm her little sister Lisa 18:22:30 Hello all 18:23:22 I am new to this site 18:23:24 hey Lisa 18:23:35 hi FalcoLombardi99 18:23:59 You have joined the site today 18:24:23 I am six years old 18:24:50 And yet I'm smart 18:25:04 is there anyone who is above 15 18:25:23 yeah 18:25:28 I'm 16 18:25:34 same 18:25:36 turning 17 in October 18:25:58 My sister says the most people in this site at the age of thirteen 18:26:07 thank god someone who love mlb in my age 18:26:28 I am my birthday on 2 May 18:27:07 I actually just joined the fandom recently cuz one of my friends is a fan of the show 18:28:38 ı joined because ı love drawing characters of mlb so ı started to watch and now ı'm here:) 18:28:49 FalcoLombardi99 My tip is for you never to no leave a fandom It's a great location so do not leave it 18:29:02 Only fandom I have ever left was FNAF 18:29:53 (indifferent) 18:30:32 The fandom I'm most involved in is the RuPaul's Drag Race fandom 18:31:18 ı'm in this and also korean fandom 18:31:24 I want to talk to you on an important topic 18:31:38 The subject is very important 18:32:42 I'm also in the Just Dance fandom, Ariana Grande fandom, K-Pop fandom, Melanie Martinez fandom, Halsey fandom, Taylor Swift fandom, Cardi B fandom and TOP fandom 18:33:32 you guys are from? 18:33:43 I'm from the US 18:33:47 I'm just in Dance fandom 18:34:34 FalcoLombardi99 I am also from the United States 18:35:32 oh 18:35:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:38:25 -!- Lyrenoir has joined Special:Chat 18:38:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:40:34 -!- Lisa tv has joined Special:Chat 18:41:08 Kitty.kitty and you, Where are you from 18:42:35 guys where did you go 18:42:44 that user left 18:43:00 oh 18:43:52 Unfortunately I have not completed my talk with him 18:44:39 Well I'm also going bye 18:56:09 -!- Lyrenoir has left Special:Chat 19:12:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:15:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:30:41 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:41:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:47:18 -!- Rayzonic has joined Special:Chat 19:49:31 -!- Rayzonic has left Special:Chat 20:02:55 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 20:03:36 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has left Special:Chat 20:03:40 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 20:04:13 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has left Special:Chat 20:33:32 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 20:50:00 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 20:50:19 hey Chaton 20:50:25 Hey! 20:51:01 I was disappointed at first cuz i thought no one was here anymore but yay it is!! xD 20:51:13 I'm like the only person here lol 20:51:17 other than you 20:51:42 Wow.. did you see it yesterday? EVERYONE was here! It was crazy!! xDD 20:52:06 I wasn't in chat during that time 20:53:11 Ohh.. I just saw like six profiles on the cha thing and clicked on it, and suddenly everyone was saying hi. It was funny, since i didn't know they knew i was on! xD 20:54:33 I probably need to go now tho, almost time for dinner.. Bye! ^.^ 20:54:37 cya 20:55:03 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 20:55:39 Hi! 20:56:23 hey Dan 20:58:03 Is everything okay, you seem alone (evillustrator)? 20:58:47 yeah, I'm talking on other chats and Discord 20:58:51 so I'm not alone 21:08:59 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 21:09:26 That’s okay ��. 21:16:52 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 21:17:13 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 21:17:13 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 21:17:14 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 21:17:15 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:14:19 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 22:18:26 -!- Marinette fans has left Special:Chat 22:18:29 -!- Marinette fans has joined Special:Chat 22:38:14 -!- Dogy213aj has joined Special:Chat 22:38:30 Hi!!!! 22:39:56 -!- Dogy213aj has left Special:Chat 22:44:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:49:20 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 22:53:11 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 22:53:26 Hello everyone 22:54:01 My head I starting to hurt again, three guesses why? 22:54:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:54:52 CSS? 22:55:01 Toonetta Loxetta 22:55:10 Yep, lol 22:55:11 Coffee OD 22:55:14 Oh the second one 22:55:36 I think she might actually be Cure but we have no proof 22:55:58 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:56:02 WB 22:56:17 Unfortunately "think" isn't good enough. 22:56:17 They're getting on my nerves though. 22:56:45 Though, the CSS is a different head ach all together. 22:56:54 Headache* 22:57:54 Oh hey, I wanted to ask if you know if it's possible to CSS discussions? 22:58:06 Idk 22:58:23 Idk how discussions work tbh 22:58:45 Are we still colored over there? 22:58:55 Nope. That's why I was asking. 22:59:20 Ok, brb, let me research that 22:59:51 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 23:01:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:02:47 did i miss anything 23:03:22 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:03:33 Not really. We're just discussing CSS. 23:03:38 So...google was no help 23:03:52 As usual then? 23:04:35 Mostly because it kept leading me into actual discussions about the CSS 23:04:51 -!- Marinette fans has left Special:Chat 23:05:09 -!- Marinette fans has joined Special:Chat 23:05:16 I'll ask Tansy/Harte about it and look into it myself then. 23:05:22 Ok 23:05:31 Oh yeah, Roybn still needs his chat colours. 23:05:40 That too 23:05:46 Was he here before? 23:06:01 He was here earlier. 23:06:10 Figures, lol 23:06:13 I missed him 23:06:50 whats css 23:06:51 Still, idk why the CSS is ignoring the cat them background 23:06:59 Theme* 23:07:29 is it the back ground 23:07:34 Cascading Style Sheets 23:07:45 oh thanx .. 23:07:46 Very helpful Alex 23:08:04 * Alexiel_Lucifen literally Google's that (lol) 23:08:09 It's basically the code that makes a site look pretty. 23:08:12 sorry about that i'm still new to this 23:08:15 Googled* 23:09:35 Alexiel, is it using the default classes either way rather than using the LB and CN ones specifically? 23:09:51 Huh? 23:10:10 hello?uuuu 23:10:28 It might be? 23:10:43 can i asks you guys something 23:11:14 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 23:11:15 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 23:11:17 Sure 23:11:21 If I can make the oh wait...brb 23:11:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:11:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:11:51 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 23:12:45 -!- Sailor Mars has joined Special:Chat 23:12:52 Heya Mars 23:12:56 when you want to download a movie what link do you guys use so you can do it...?? 23:13:30 -!- Sailor Mars has left Special:Chat 23:13:51 I normally just use Netflix, since I have access to that, or Amazon Prime. 23:14:50 anyothers 23:15:04 I generally watch shows on Netflix, Hulu, WOWPresents+ and Amazon Prime 23:15:46 ok 23:16:01 WOWPresents+ is only for RuPaul's Drag Race and it's foreign versions and spinoffs 23:18:26 any others not using credit cards 23:21:52 hello????? 23:23:05 Sorry, I was AFK. Not really, there definitely are others, but none that I can link to or name here. 23:23:35 Some of them are illegal ways to view this show, some just have other shows, they exist, but I can't name them. 23:26:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:26:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:29:35 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:29:41 It works 23:29:42 Nice 23:29:43 Well 23:29:44 Ok, they both work now 23:29:46 Except the switch 23:30:03 Yeah, he need a default first 23:30:07 We* 23:30:38 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 23:30:44 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:30:54 Wait, lines are still red 23:31:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 23:31:35 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:31:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:31:59 HI 23:32:14 Hey 23:32:38 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 23:33:27 How many of the episodes are out and also is LB going to get new super powers? 23:33:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:34:29 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:34:42 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:34:53 I think I see the issue there 23:34:55 13 episodes of season two and yes. 23:34:59 What's the issue Alex? 23:35:00 .pi-border-color { 23:35:00 border-color:#C7222A; 23:35:00 } 23:35:10 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:35:19 That's red. 23:35:26 ? 23:35:57 This I think should be .pi-theme-ladybug .pi-border-color { 23:35:57 border-color:#C7222A; 23:35:57 } 23:36:20 I’m sorry Idk about what red is 23:36:24 So you can have a separate cat one 23:36:38 Yeah probably. 23:37:02 Hermoinie we're just discussing CSS and making the infoboxes look prettier. 23:37:10 Oh 23:37:42 I'll tell Tansy, then all make a default for the switch 23:37:51 I'll* 23:39:16 Just make a version of the file so she can easily import it. 23:39:16 And the infobox template needs a switch right? Since it's currently Cat on every page. 23:39:24 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:39:41 It is cat so I can monitor changes to it 23:39:53 Ah fair enough. 23:39:55 huh 23:40:11 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:40:30 Ok that is cat, the other non character infoboxes should still be ladybug 23:40:35 Only* 23:40:40 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 23:41:26 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 23:41:29 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 23:42:13 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:42:28 Right, yeah, not very helpful am I. Cascading Style Sheets. 23:42:28 Basically, they position things and change the colour of things. They make the wiki look nice. 23:43:27 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:44:30 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:45:03 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:45:39 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:46:44 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:47:15 Ok, I messaged Tansy again 23:47:25 I saw 23:48:46 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 23:49:10 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:49:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 23:49:53 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:50:18 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:50:46 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:51:06 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:51:25 After that, I'll ask the person that made the images if she cane make a fox, bee and butterfly background Category:Wikia Chat logs